The present invention is related to a method for the input of alphanumeric data into an electronic machine having an operating computer with a memory and a keyboard with keys, some or all of which having more than one letter of the alphabet associated with them.
For the input of alphanumeric data into an electronic machine, it is already known, for instance in the case of computers, to use a typewriter keyboard by which both letters and numerals can be entered. However, a typewriter keyboard, takes up a relatively large amount of space, particularly when only a few entries or else only brief entries are necessary. Furthermore, it is already known to convert letter information into code numbers which are contained in code lists. In this case, numbers are assigned to given words and then typed in by the operator of the machine via a number keyboard. This type of input, however, requires the operator of the machine to have the code table by him at the time of the entry. However, on many occasions, this is not the case and furthermore there is the danger of the operator misreading the table so that erroneous entries are effected. Furthermore, it has already been proposed to pass through the alphabet by means of direction keys and thus select the correct letters and then confirm them by pressing an enter key. This method also requires increased attention on the part of the operator since he must stop the search at the proper place and then confirm the letter desired. This type of entry is not advantageous in particular when the user of the electric machine has his attention diverted by other matters, or his attention must be directed to other things, for instance in highway traffic.